The typical planing boat hull for use in rough water makes use of a deep vee shape that tends to cut into the waves instead of violently impacting the water's surface as is the case with a flatter hull bottom. This deep vee hull design reduces some of the shocks, but at high speed in rough seas the shocks can still cause injury to personnel and damage equipment. The typical deep vee hull also requires more propulsion power than a shallower vee hull of equal weight for a given speed.